Baru Gigi Satu
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: Mutsunokami dan kawan-kawan sontak melongo mendengar penuturan Yamanbagiri barusan. Nggak salah? Yamanbagiri yang biasanya diam kayak kucing mau belajar jadi cowok romantis? Nggak mungkin! Bakalan hujan angin nih! Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka bertiga. One-Shot! AU-School Life


**Baru Gigi Satu**

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM dan Nitroplus

Note : Modern AU! Sorry for typos, OOC

* * *

"HAAAH? Kamu serius, Manba?" tanya Mutsunokami kaget. Matanya yang indah mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya mendengar penuturan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ya bener, lah! Memangnya aku pernah bohong?" jawab Yamanbagiri serius.

"Cewek model begitu, pasti susah dideketin! Dia pasti punya syarat-syarat tertentu buat cowok-cowok yang mau ngedeketin dia ...!" Kasen mencoba mengingatkan.

"Kulakukan apapun itu!" tukas Yamanbagiri tegas.

"Wah, bisa apa kamu?" ledek Mutsunokami yang tahu kalau Yamanbagiri nggak jago ngerayu cewek dan membuat suasana romantis. Padahal, cewek-cewek kan' butuh perhatian dan sedikit pujian untuk membuat hati mereka puas. Hhh, payah deh'!

"Tenang deh'! Pasti beres!" Yamanbagiri menyahut dengan mantap.

Mutsunokami geleng-geleng kepala. Nggak habis pikir. Kok' temennya yang satu ini bisa kecantol sama cewek yang nggak jelas? Katanya si Yamanbagiri sih' tuh cewek dia temuin di taman kota Tokyo yang waktu itu lagi ada festival musim panas. Nemuin? Duit kaleee ...!

"Kamu kesurupan setan apaan sih' Manba? Kok' tengah hari bolong begini ngelantur?" kata Mutsunokami.

"Setan gereja kali!" sambung Tsurumaru asal.

"Di gereja nggak ada setan!" sahut Yamanbagiri tegas.

"Eh, dimana-mana tuh' setan selalu gentayangan tahu!" ujar Tsurumaru ngotot. Nggak mau kalah.

"Iya, setannya kamu kan'?" Yamanbagiri menunjuk ke arah Tsurumaru.

Yang bersangkutan langsung mencebikkan wajahnya. Mesem. Ia baru sadar kalau dulu dia pernah bikin ulah di gereja sampai dia diputusin sama pacarnya yang ternyata adalah anak pemilik gereja itu. Tapi, baru kali ini ia melihat kalau Yamanbagiri yang terkenal pendiam dan penyendiri itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Yaah, kalau fans clubnya Yamanbagiri mendengar hal ini ... mereka bakalan patah hati nih, kayaknya! Habis muka Yamanbagiri memang ditakdirkan untuk memikat setiap cewek yang melihatnya sih'! Hehehe ...

"Terus, setelah ini kamu mau apa?" tanya Kasen penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, aku mau ngasah ilmuku dulu biar romantis!" jawab Yamanbagiri penuh percaya diri.

Mutsunokami dan kawan-kawan sontak melongo mendengar penuturan Yamanbagiri barusan. Nggak salah? Yamanbagiri yang biasanya diam kayak kucing mau belajar jadi cowok romantis? Nggak mungkin! Bakalan hujan angin nih! Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Kamu pasti sudah diguna-guna ya, sama tuh' cewek? Kok' bisa-bisanya sih' kamu kecantol sama cewek yang nggak jelas?" tuduh Mutsunokami.

"Ngawur! Siapa juga yang diguna-guna!" sanggah Yamanbagiri tegas.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka kembali bertengkar mulut. Berselisih pendapat. Debat kusir. Tsurumaru yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka, diam-diam cekikikan di tempatnya dan membandingkan antara dua temannya yang berbeda karakter itu. Mutsunokami orangnya cuek dan blak-blakan, sedangkan Yamanbagiri orangnya lebih tenang dan kalem. Bagus sih'. Bisa saling mengendalikan! pikir Tsurumaru.

Tapi, sebenarnya seperti apa sih' cewek yang menarik perhatian Yamanbagiri itu? Mutsunokami dan kedua kawannya cuma bisa menduga-duga dalam hati dan tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran mereka ...

* * *

Malamnya saat sedang makan ...

"Ibu, dulu Ibu menikah dengan Ayah umurnya berapa?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau menikah?" ibunya, Horikawa, berbalik tanya.

"Iya mau!" jawab Yamanbagiri singkat.

Ibunya menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Ah, betapa cepat waktu berlalu ... desah beliau perlahan. Yamanbagiri yang dulu mungil, klimis, dan culun ... kini sudah besar, tampan, dan ingin menikah.

"Ibu! Ditanya kok' malah diam sih'? Berapa umur Ibu ketika menikah dengan Ayah?" desak Yamanbagiri penasaran.

"Ayahmu 31, Ibu 21 ..." kata Bu Horikawa.

Yamanbagiri menghitung dalam hati. Berarti ... saat ini ayahnya berusia 50 tahun dan ibunya 40 tahun dong'! Pantas, waktu ia lahir ... ayahnya tak lagi bekerja di satu tempat. Alasannya usia ayahnya, Yamabushi, terlalu tua untuk bekerja di instansi. Padahal sekarang saja, biarpun beliau bekerja serabutan ... tapi tetap makmur-makmur saja tuh'!

"Memangnya sudah ada calonnya?" tanya Bu Horikawa.

"Ya, belum sih' Bu ..." Yamanbagiri menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Gimana sih' kamu?" Ibunya langsung melotot. "Mau nikah kok' belum ada calonnya? Ngawur! Memangnya kamu berani pacaran?"

"Nggak perlu, Bu!" sahut Yamanbagiri tegas.

Kening Bu Horikawa langsung terlipat. Merasa bingung dan amat sangat heran, karena anak semata wayangnya itu belum pernah memiliki teman perempuan yang akrab. Apalagi mengingat anaknya itu amat populer di sekolah. Beliau mengira, jangan-jangan ada salah satu dari gurunya yang naksir ... tapi dengan tegas Yamanbagiri menyangkalnya.

Selain itu, Yamanbagiri juga jarang keluar rumah. Kecuali jika benar-benar ada urusan yang amat penting, keluar kota dan negeri untuk memotret segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kebudayaan dan juga barang-barang peninggalan bersejarah untuk keperluan majalah antropologi dan kebudayaan tempatnya magang, atau ke perpustakaan-perpustakaan yang ada di sekitar kota tempatnya tinggal, Tokyo. Dia bilang, nggak perlu berpacaran. Jangan-jangan ...

"Modelmu, Manba?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Bu Horikawa.

Yamanbagiri langsung mencibir. "Ibu tega amat sih'!"

Majalah antropologi dan kebudayaan mana ada model yang cantik! Paling-paling yang biasa ia temui adalah patung keramat super aneh, artefak-artefak kuno, atau ... yaah, ada sih' yang cantik. Tapi, yang benar aja! Masa' anaknya disuruh nikah sama dukun sih'? Ah, Ibu ada-ada saja! gerutu Yamanbagiri dalam hati.

"Jujur saja sama Ibu, Nak! Kamu baik-baik saja kan'?" Bu Horikawa menatap cemas anak semata wayangnya.

"Yamanbagiri sehat wal afiat kok' Bu!"

"Kamu tidak berbuat macam-macam kan'?" Bu Horikawa mendesak Yamanbagiri.

"Macam-macam?" Alis Yamanbagiri langsung mengernyit. "Maksud Ibu?"

"Itu lho' meng ..."

"No way! Nggak ada!" Yamanbagiri langsung memangkas perkataan ibunya.

Bu Horikawa tampak lega mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. Yamanbagiri memang anak yang baik dan penurut. Beliau bertanya lagi pada anaknya yang masih tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. "Lalu ... bagaimana caranya kamu bisa menemukan wanita idamanmu itu? Fotonya saja kamu nggak punya!"

"Soal itu tenang saja, Bu. Ibu tak perlu khawatir!" kata Yamanbagiri seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas.

"Boleh Ibu tahu tidak ciri-ciri wanita itu? Ibu jadi penasaran nih!"

Alih-alih menjelaskan seperti apa rupa wanita idamannya itu, Yamanbagiri malah mencoba mengelak dari pembicaraan itu.

"Ada deh'!" katanya. "Nanti juga Ibu tahu kok' kalau saatnya sudah tiba!"

Dibilang begitu sama Yamanbagiri malah bikin ibunya tambah mesem dibuatnya. Nih' anak ... bukannya menjawab pertanyaan orang tua, malah menghindar! Sialan! gerutu Bu Horikawa dalam hati.

Namun di sudut hatinya yang lain, Bu Horikawa tampak senang melihat anak semata wayangnya itu tampak ceria. Pasti karena pesona cewek misterius itu! gumam Bu Horikawa menduga.

Yaah, tampaknya ... Yamanbagiri masih ingin merahasiakan bagaimana sosok wanita idamannya itu dari ayah dan ibunya. Hal ini justru malah bikin mereka berdua nggak bisa tidur! Hhh, capek de~h!

* * *

Belakangan ini, Yamanbagiri jadi bersikap aneh. Dia sering terlihat berdua dengan seorang gadis. Sering terlihat memberikan buket bunga mawar pada gadis itu. bahkan cowok berambut pirang itu sudah berapa kali kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yang amat dikenal Mutsunokami dan kawan-kawannya. Anehnya, saat dikonfirmasi dengan yang bersangkutan, Yamanbagiri membantah.

"Dia itu hanya temanku kok'! Nggak lebih!"

Mutsunokami, Tsurumaru dan Kasen sempat bingung dengan hubungan mereka. Setiap kali mereka bertiga mempertanyakannya pada Yamanbagiri, cowok yang satu itu selalu menyangkal.

Hubungan tanpa status? Nggak mungkin! batin Mutsunokami saling bertanya dan menyangkal.

* * *

Bahkan keesokan harinya, anak berambut pirang itu tampak ceria dan bahagia. Hal ini membuat Tsurumaru yang biasanya ceria dan super lebay jadi super bete dan menggerutu di tempatnya.

"Yah, jadi bubar deh'!"

Yamanbagiri, Kasen dan Mutsunokami menatap Tsurumaru dengan heran. Nggak biasanya Tsurumaru jadi sebel plus bete kayak sekarang ini.

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang, Tsurumaru?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Dijodohin sama anak walikota kali!" sahut Mutsunokami asal.

Mereka semua tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Walikota mana ada yang mau ngambil menantu Tsurumaru? Emang sih' tampang dan otak 'cukup menjanjikan', tapi masalahnya sikapnya itu lho'! Gampang banget panasan dan cukup 'preman' juga. Kalau udah kayak gini sih' orang juga mungkin harus berpikir 100 kali sebelum meminta pemuda itu menjadi menantunya.

"Kan' Kak Yamanbagiri mau married sebentar lagi!" tandas Tsurumaru halus.

"Ah, isu itu!" sahut Mutsunokami cuek.

Kasen langsung menimpali ucapan Mutsunokami. "Betul! Betul! Jangan percaya sama isu!"

"Kalian semua jangan munafik deh'! Bikin aku tambah kesel aja!" tiba-tiba suara Tsurumaru naik 3 oktaf, sehingga membuat Mutsunokami dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget.

"Tsuru, sabar dong'!" Mutsunokami mencoba menenangkan sobat kentalnya itu.

"Tsuru, Tsuru, namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga tahu!" bentak Tsurumaru galak. "Kamu juga Yamanbagiri!"

Yamanbagiri berjengit kaget. Si Tsurumaru memarahinya juga. Cowok manis berambut pirang itu bingung dan berusaha mencari cara agar temannya itu tenang seperti semula.

"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah terus terang kalau kamu punya cewek? Kenapa? Kamu bahkan nggak mau nunjukkin calon istrimu itu pada kami! Kamu takut calon istrimu disamber sama aku? Sama aku?" Tsurumaru semakin histeris.

Mutsunokami jadi bergidik melihatnya. Sementara Kasen tak tenang di posisinya, ia amat gelisah. Biasanya kalau Kasen kaget, ia akan sulit berbicara, lupa sama apa yang dipegangnya, lalu ... Aduh, apalagi Tsurumaru sampai nunjuk-nunjuk. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau sampai kecolok sama kukunya yang panjang-panjang! Heran, sudah kuliah masih saja malas potong kuku!

"Sebentar dulu, Tsurumaru!" Yamanbagiri akhirnya angkat bicara setelah terdiam setelah sekian lama.

Ia mencoba merangkul sobat karibnya itu. Namun yang bersangkutan bersikukuh, sulit direngkuh.

"Kamu anggap apa aku ini, hah?" tuding Tsurumaru kasar.

"DIAM NGGAK!" Yamanbagiri membentak galak.

Tsurumaru yang sedari tadi meledak-ledak mendadak ciut seketika. Seperti kerupuk disiram air! Yamanbagiri menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut putih di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku nggak nunjukin cewekku? Kamu rugi, hah?"

"Buk ... bukan begitu ..." Tsurumaru tergagap.

Mutsunokami dan Kasen masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak berbicara. Kaget melihat sisi lain dari teman-temannya itu. Tsurumaru yang periang, ternyata amat perasa. Sedangkan Yamanbagiri yang pendiam, ternyata bisa garang juga.

"Dengerin alasannya kenapa aku nggak pernah bisa nunjukkin cewekku, ya ... Dengerin!" Yamanbagiri menekan setiap kata-katanya dengan tegas.

Tsurumaru, Kasen, dan Mutsunokami mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga memasang telinganya baik-baik. Yamanbagiri menuturkan semua uneg-uneg yang mengganjal hatinya. Sebagai anak satu-satunya Yamanbagiri nggak mau ngecewain orang tuanya. Apalagi cewek yang saat ini ditaksirnya belum ia kenal dekat, ia khawatir cewek itu tak sesuai dengan kriteria orang tuanya. Maka dari itu saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk mengetahui gadis itu lebih dekat, namun tanpa pacaran alias ngamatin dari jauh keseharian gadis itu.

"Kau tuh enak, Tsurumaru! Saudaramu banyak, jadi kalau orang tuamu ngambek sama menantu satu bisa lari ke menantunya yang lain!" jelas Yamanbagiri tegas. "Lha, aku?"

Ketiganya mengangguk paham. Raut wajah mereka mulai normal sekarang. Nggak ada ketegangan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kasen masih diam di posisinya, masih gemetaran dan wajah super gelisah kayak kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ngerti sekarang, huh?"tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Ngerti, ngerti, Kak Yamanbagiri ..." jawab Tsurumaru.

"Ka, kami juga ngerti kok!" Mutsunokami dan Kasen ngangguk.

"Lagipula, masih lama kalau aku mau menikah! Aku masih harus belajar dan bekerja dulu!" lanjut Yamanbagiri mengangkat alis. "Ibarat motor, baru gigi satu! Alias masih jomblo juga!"

Senyum ketiganya merekah mendengar penjelasan dari Yamanbagiri. Meski muka statis dan pendiamnya masih asli, tapi kini anak itu makin romantis dan berisi.

"Ya, udah deh'! Sekarang kita makan dulu ... Udah laper nih'!" Yamanbagiri segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak teman-temannya itu ke kantin.

"Oke deh'!" sahut Tsurumaru.

"Ngg, duluan aja deh' Manba! Kasen ada sedikit masalah nih'!" Mutsunokami setengah berbisik.

Tsurumaru berbalik dan menatap ke arah Kasen. Tiba-tiba ia melorot lemas tak berdaya. Ia lupa kalau tadi Kasen sedang memgang parcel berisi barang pecah belah—hadiah buat neneknya Kasen, dan ia juga lupa kalau Kasen terkejut ... ia jadi lupa apa yang sedang dipegangnya dan membantingnya secara tak sadar ...

**END**


End file.
